


In The Right Measure

by paragraph (ebcdic)



Category: Actor RPF, Gilmore Girls RPF, One Tree Hill RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Activism, Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Driving, Brotherly Love, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt, F/F, F/M, Fights, Flirting, Love Confessions, M/M, Manipulation, Partying, Punk Jensen, School Dances, Seduction, Texas, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebcdic/pseuds/paragraph
Summary: Jared can't date anyone until his half-brother Jensen does which would be fine except that Jensen doesn't believe in dating and doesn't plan to do it. Ever.





	In The Right Measure

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on 10 Things I Hate About You.

Jensen has heard this speech about teenage mothers and welfare and child support from his mom a hundred times so he tunes it out. When he looks across the table at his half-brother, Jared is doing the same thing, his head propped up against his hand because he's probably fighting really hard to stay awake since he was out late last night. As the older, more responsible sibling, Jensen should probably say something but if he did, it's not like Jared would listen anyway. 

**

"It's actually amazing that you share any DNA at all," Jessica says as they sprawl out on the grass in the quad. 

They're watching Jared stare dreamily at Alexis Bledel who is a total man-eating pit viper. Jensen is actually fairly sure she hunts virgins for sport. And then bathes in their blood. 

"Because he has horrible taste in women and I don't have a taste for women at all?" Jensen smirks.

"No." Jessica slaps his arm. "Because he's Mr. Popularity, always at the center of attention, and he likes pop music and eats red meat. And you…"

"I what?" Jensen raises an eyebrow.

"You're an anti-social, pretentious music snob who doesn't even eat cheese. I mean, who doesn't like cheese?"

"Lactose intolerant people, I'm guessing," Jensen snarks back. "And I’m not anti-social."

"Also, he dresses better."

Jensen looks from Jared's designer wardrobe to his own faded Germs tee and ripped jeans with combat boots. He hasn't shaved in awhile so he's got this beard going on and Jared, meanwhile, is clean-shaven with every hair groomed into place.

"He's fallen prey to--"

Jessica cuts him off with a look. "If you say anything about hetero-normative consumerist conspiracies, I will hit you."

That's when the bell rings, saving Jensen from any more abuse, verbal or physical.

**

Sandy trails after Jared at the same time wishing he'd notice her and hoping he doesn't. He is the sweetest, most beautiful boy Sandy has ever seen and she's in love. It's a pure true love with anime hearts in her eyes and everything. Jared is like perfect in every possible way, especially his ass. She stands in front of her locker, pretending to look for a book while listening in on his conversation with Milo.

"It's so unfair," Jared sighs. "Mom won't let me do anything unless Jensen does it first."

"So does Jensen have to become straight for you to date a chick?" Milo laughs.

"No. But he does have to date someone. Or at least take someone to a dance. Otherwise I can't ask Alexis."

"So, ask him to take someone to the dance as like a brotherly gesture."

"First of all, Jensen is a complete failure of a teenager and doesn't even have crushes. And second of all, he would lecture me forever about gay rights and peer pressure and whatever and then say no."

"How are you even related?"

"Umm." Sandy coughs, trying to work up her nerve. "I could maybe help you?"

Jared and Milo turn and stare at her. She fidgets a bit and tries not to bite her lip out of nervousness. Actually, she has no idea how she can help Jared but she'll think of something. And then Jared will finally see how awesome she is and ditch Alexis for her.

"How's that?"

"I'll, umm, I'll get Jensen to fall in love." She pauses and her solution walks right past her. "There's this new guy, you see, and I think he's totally Jensen's type."

"And why, exactly, would you do this?" Milo asks with a raised eyebrow.

"You'd have to let me and Danny come to your big party," Sandy says even though she could really care less about that, but Danneel will.

"Deliver and you've got a deal." 

Sandy shakes their hands and then wanders off to class in a panicked dream state. Jensen doesn't like anyone. And this new guy is a criminal or something she heard so this is going to be really hard. She glances over her shoulder at Jared's ass. But worth it, definitely.

**

Chad walks through the halls like he owns the place even though he's the new guy and this is his tenth high school in the past three years because that's the only way he knows how to deal with the stares. This school is his last stop before the freedom of college and he's more excited about living in a dorm room than anyone should have any right to be but he's pretty sure everyone who bitches and moans about it has never had to live in a tent in Paraguay. 

This school reeks of money and privilege and while being the son of a famous anthropologist puts him in at least one of those categories, he still doesn't like it. Everyone seems to wear designer clothes except for the one dude that Chad thinks is either a janitor or some homeless guy. Chad isn't exactly rocking the designer labels himself; he's got linen pants and a dress shirt given to him by a woman in a tiny village in southern India named Deepa. 

He's trying very hard to measure flour in Home Ec when a tiny brunette comes up to him, batting her eyelashes like some damsel in distress. Chad's been known to rock a female hottie but his last high school was a boarding school in England and after a semester of homosexual high jinx, he knows he really prefers the cock. 

"I will do pretty much anything you want if you date Jensen Ackles," she says with no preamble.

"What? Who?" Chad blinks because maybe he missed part of the conversation somehow. Like hello and my name is and nice to meet you.

"You're gay, right?"

She looks all earnest and hopeful like she wants him to be gay really badly. Normally, this is not how his encounters with the fairer sex go.

"Kind of," he hedges.

"So, will you date him? Jensen? Or at least take him to the dance?"

"I don't even know who this dude is. Or who you are. And why do you want me to date some dude anyway?" 

This entire conversation feels like that time he went mountain climbing with some priest in Argentina and got altitude sick. Only there was more groping then. 

"He's like about your height. Kind of scruffy like with a beard and stuff. Plays guitar."

Chad is thinking she means the homeless dude but who knows? So he just shrugs.

"His brother is Jared?" she continues, her voice taking on this dreamy quality.

"Even if I was interested in this Jensen guy, what's in it for me?" he finds himself asking against his better judgment.

"Five hundred dollars?" 

She bats her eyelashes again. Chad thinks that he can buy Deepa a new house for that.

"Plus expenses?"

"Deal."

**

It's not like Jared doesn't know he's superficial and vain but it's not like he can help it either. He's been told his whole life that he's beautiful and special so was he just supposed to ignore that? So he likes designer labels and doesn't pay attention to the news, it's not a crime. 

Well, Jensen thinks it's a crime, but Jensen is a stuck-up bitch.

Anyway, he's wearing his lucky Guess jeans today so there's no way Alexis can turn him down. 

"Hi Alexis," he greets her in the quad, flashing his puppy-dog eyes and dimples which he's been told is a killer combination.

"Oh hi," she blinks at him. "Jared."

"So," he leans in closer to her. "Do you have a date for the dance yet?"

She looks him up and down with those killer blue eyes and then smiles. "Do you know Physics? Because I'm kind of failing it."

"I could totally tutor you," Jared says without thinking.

"Awesome. Meet you in the library on Monday." 

Jared is kind of flustered because this has gone way better than expected. "Yeah, sure."

"Later," she says, flipping her hair and sashaying off. 

Now he just has to hope that Sandy's convinced that new guy to ask Jensen out. And he's got to convince Jensen to say yes when it happens. 

So after dinner he enters what he likes to call Jensen's Lair and risks bleeding ear drums and tripping over laundry to see what kind of mood Jensen is in. Jensen is sitting at his desk typing furiously into his blog while his head nods to the beat of whatever hideous music he's into these days. The song may or may not be something about fucking guys for money. Jared doesn't care about the gay thing, he's just disappointed Jensen's more into the political stuff than fashion. 

"Jense!" Jared yells over the chorus. "I need to talk to you!"

"What?" Jensen yells back, looking annoyed.

Jared reaches for the stereo and slaps the off button. "I need to talk to you. Jesus, how are you not deaf?"

Jensen makes this total bitch-face at him and crosses his arms over his chest. "If you've come in here to beg me to go on a date so you can go out with that ice queen, you're wasting your breath."

"But Jen, it's not fair," Jared pouts, hoping that still works after all these years. "Just because you're an anti-social freak, I can't have a life?"

"Yeah, Jay, that's a great way to persuade me to help you," Jensen says dryly.

"Please," Jared wheedles, flashing the puppy eyes.

But Jensen goes on a twenty minute tirade about equal rights and conformity and other boring stuff until Jared's eyes start to glaze over and then he kicks Jared out without offering to even help a little bit by talking to their mom. Really, Jared is sorely tempted to call the news and tell them that his mom, the Senator from the great state of Texas, is actually a dictator in disguise who hates children, but he just pouts in his room instead.

**

Jensen is taping up flyers for the Rock the Rainbow benefit when he realizes that someone is following him. Actually, he thinks it's that new guy and he's holding flyers in his hands too. The flyers look familiar. They look like Jensen's flyers. He looks back down the street and sees that his flyers are no longer up where he put them and in their place are flyers for PAWS. Jensen is all about animals having homes but this is bullshit. 

"What the fuck are you doing asshole?" Jensen demands as he stalks up to the guy.

"Dude, it's Chad. I only answer to asshole after the second date," the guy, Chad, whatever, says with a cocky smirk.

"You took down my flyers!" Jensen seethes. 

"Rock the Rainbow?" Chad holds up the flyer. "Seriously?"

"Do you have something against basic human rights?" 

He's somehow stepped closer to Chad who has really, really pretty lips and Jensen finds himself licking his own self-consciously. Even though he's really, really angry still and even if this guy is gay, Jensen doesn't date. Especially not douche bags. 

"No, just badly put together flyers. I think the massive amount of gay has blinded me."

"Are you an idiot? It's a benefit to raise money for the HRC!" Jensen is trying to be calm, but his right eye is starting to twitch.

"You do realize this is Texas, right? A little subtly might be in order."

The bitch of it is that Chad is probably right. Jensen rips the flyers out of Chad's hands and storms off down the street. He shoves the flyers into his pack and gets on his Vespa but, of course, Alexis' BMW is blocking his way. So he really has no choice but to drive on the sidewalk and knock her over. Really.

But when he gets home, that Chad guy is sitting on his porch talking to Jared like they're old friends. Chad is leaning in pretty close to Jared and Jensen can't decide if he's pissed off or jealous. 

"Get the fuck out of my way," Jensen snaps as he storms up the stairs, forcing them to slide apart. 

"Jense, have you met Chad?" Jared calls after him.

Jensen turns to find Chad eye-fucking him and has to fight back a blush. "We've met."

He wrenches the door open and then slams it behind himself, taking deep breaths in the hopes that he'll calm down. So Chad is kind of hot and he's not like any of the sheep here, but Jensen does not have crushes and he does not date so it doesn't matter.

**

"So, did you ask him out?! Did he say yes?!" 

Sandy knows that this is probably not the most appropriate way to begin a conversation, but it's not like Chad has called her on it yet. In fact, he just squints up at her from his seat on one of the quad's benches and shrugs.

"That guy has serious rage issues," Chad says as though that's an answer.

"Ugh." Sandy throws herself down on the seat next to him. "Can't you just like kidnap date him?"

Chad raises an eyebrow. "I think that's pretty illegal."

"Or take him somewhere so it seems like a date to Jared's mom but to Jensen it's like whatever!" She jumps up in excitement because that is kind of brilliant. "But what could you take him to?"

"Well," Chad drawls. "There is this charity thing he's into. But I'd need money for a tux."

"Done." Sandy shoves a handful of bills into Chad's hand. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

The bell rings before she can solidify the plan a bit more but it really has to work. She doesn't know Jensen all that well because no one does but everyone knows that charity is like his life. It's actually the only thing that saves him from being voted "biggest bitch" every year. Well, that and Alexis still going to school here.

**

Chad might have lied about the charity thing. Well, not entirely. His real plan is to pose as a waiter and then kidnap-date Jensen. Or at least pour drinks in his lap and offer some hands-on assistance. Actually, he's not even sure what the charity thing really is for other than something having to do with gay rights. He's down with gay rights, totally.

It turns out he's a little overdressed for the event. Actually, he could've worn a tee and jeans and he'd still be overdressed. He's never seen so much naked flesh outside of porn. It's awesome.

Jensen is standing on the stage with some dude dressed like a cowboy and he's yammering on about equality and shit. No one seems to be paying him much attention which is kind of sad because he seems all earnest about it. He has index cards and everything. 

The cowboy grabs the mic and whoops into it before starting up some crazy karaoke contest which Chad would like to avoid at all costs. So he follows Jensen over to the bar instead. Jensen is drinking water and chatting with the bartender who only has eyes for the cowboy on-stage. Chad slides up next to Jensen and ghosts a breath on the back of his neck.

"Fancy meeting you here," he murmurs in Jensen's ear.

Jensen shivers. He totally does. Awesome. But then he turns around and glares.

"Oh, you."

Chad lightly rests his fingers on Jensen's thigh. "Buy you a drink?"

"Depends," Jensen says as he totally checks Chad out.

Chad raises an eyebrow and leans closer. "On what?"

"If it will make you fuck off," Jensen finishes with a smirk.

But he doesn't move away which is a total victory.

**

Tutoring Alexis is totally his way into asking her out for real so it's totally awesome except that Jared hasn't taken Physics yet. In fact, his entire knowledge of the subject comes from sci-fi. So he's still awake researching Kinetic Theory on the web when Jensen comes home. 

His brother was supposed to be at some charity event or something but judging by the giggling and thuds against the walls Jared hears, there was more than a little drinking involved. Which means it's the perfect opportunity to hound Jensen about making Jared's life easier by dating someone. Anyone. 

He's about halfway down the stairs when he hears people talking, so he pauses on the landing and listens in because it's past curfew, even if their mom isn't home, and blackmail material always comes in handy. There's a loud crash that sounds like the vase in the living room knocking over. Jared slips down the rest of the stairs and hides behind the wall between the kitchen and living room.

"Shh." Jensen.

"You're the one that knocked it over. C'mon, let's get you on the couch, okay?" Some dude that sounds familiar but Jared can't place him.

"Man, I just wanna…"

Jared makes a face as he hears what he thinks is kissing and is definitely moaning.

"Jensen. You're drunk. I may be a dick, but I'm not--"

The guy cuts himself off with a low moan. Okay, so this is veering into TMI land. Jared grabs his cell out of his pocket and quickly leans over the half-wall to take a picture. He takes a quick glance at it and he managed to get Jensen in the guy's lap, kissing him. While he really did not need to hear or see any of that, he's so going to date Alexis so it was totally worth it.

Slowly, he inches back up the stairs, trying to block out all noises from that general direction.

**

When Jensen wakes up, he finds himself cuddling Chad on the couch. He's so caught up in how nice it feels that he forgets several important questions. Like how he wound up on the couch, why Chad at his house, what happened at the charity event and most importantly, why is Chad the big spoon? 

Jensen disentangles himself from Chad's embrace and stumbles into the downstairs bathroom to piss and clean up a bit. According to the mirror, he looks really out of it and his stomach gurgles threateningly, reminding him that he drank a lot and therefore has a hangover. His skin feels itchy and his pants feel weird and he really wants to take a shower, so he goes up to his own bathroom to do that without even looking back at the couch.

When he comes out of the shower, Chad is sitting on the counter swinging his legs back and forth. He's got a hickey just under his jaw line on the right side of his neck. Jensen does not want to think about how it got there. 

"I know you're probably wondering what happened," Chad says as Jensen opens the cabinet to get toothpaste out.

Actually, Jensen's not sure he wants to know, so he just grunts and starts brushing his teeth.

"You got trashed, man. Fucking wasted. And that bartender kicked you out because you kept hitting on him and his boyfriend, that cowboy dude, was getting pissed enough to kick your ass."

He was hitting on Steve in front of Chris? Trashed beyond trashed to do something like that. Jensen spits out the toothpaste and has to hold back a groan.

"So I drove you home, but, uhh…"

Chad trails off and scratches the back of his neck. He seems almost embarrassed or shy or something. Jensen rinses and then tilts his head.

"What?"

"You wanted--" Chad shakes his head. "It doesn't matter. Nothing happened."

He hops off the counter and shrugs. They're standing really close and Jensen doesn't really know what to say because he thinks something did happen but gets the feeling that Chad was the one fending off advances. Plus, it's kind of hard to think because that mark on Chad's neck is really distracting. 

"Listen, I don't do stuff like that. Normally," Jensen says, trying not to sound too defensive.

"What's that? Get drunk? Hit on dudes? Give guys you don't even like massive, unexplainable hickeys?" Chad smirks but it's almost self-deprecating. "Anyway, I should go."

Jensen should probably stop him, but he doesn't.

**

Sandy is walking on air because apparently Jared got the evidence he needed via Chad so that means she gets to go to Milo's party. Where she's totally going to seduce Jared away from Alexis and have him all to herself. But first she has to get Danneel to stop mooning over Jessica long enough to help her pick out an outfit.

"Danny," Sandy huffs as she yanks on her friend's arm. "The yellow or the red dress?"

Danneel turns and eyes the two dresses before shrugging toward the red one. "That one."

"And what are you going to wear?" Sandy asks as she puts the yellow one back.

"What's wrong with this?" 

This is motorcycle boots, ripped jeans and a tank top. Granted, Danneel is gorgeous enough to pull off just about anything, but this is a party at Milo's house, not a motorcycle rally. 

"Nothing. It's just…" Sandy waves her hand vaguely.

"Butch?" 

"Uh, yeah," Sandy nods. "Also, it's kind of expected that you'll dress up."

She grabs a slinky purple mini and shoves it in Danneel's arms. Danneel holds it up to herself like she's afraid it's going to bite her. Sandy is ready to just buy the damn thing for her when Jessica saunters over.

"Love that color," she says as she walks past them to the register, carrying a little black number on her arm.

"Okay, okay, I'll wear this," Danneel sighs. 

"And you thought I was crazy to go to all this trouble for a boy," Sandy smirks.

"Shut up," Danneel mutters.

Sandy just laughs and bounces over to stand in-line behind Jessica. Tonight is going to be awesome.

**

Chad hasn't heard from Jensen since the morning after the charity event. It's not like he was expecting it or anything or even cares. He got paid to get Jensen to go out with him and apparently whatever he did worked because that Sandy chick would not stop thanking him at school. 

So he's at this stupid party drinking piss-water masquerading as beer and watching the door like a hawk for what? It's not like Jensen would come to something like this anyway. If Chad had any interest in Jensen, which he really doesn't. 

"You lying son of a bitch."

Apparently Chad should have been watching the back door instead. He turns around to find Jensen seething at him, his fists balled up at his side.

"Yeah, nice to see you too, Jensen." Chad raises an eyebrow. "Problem?"

"You used me."

Oh, that.

"I didn't do anything. You're the one that threw yourself at me," Chad shrugs.

A small audience has formed around them, locking them into finishing this. Chad can see Jared at the fringe of it with Alexis at his side, Sandy a couple of people away, pouting. Some fucking idiot is chanting "fight, fight, fight" and it's picking up steam. 

"I was drunk."

"So?"

"So, that's not the point. The point is that you got paid to seduce me."

There's a gasp in the crowd. Really kind of clichéd. 

"That's what's got your panties in a twist?" Chad takes a step closer to Jensen. "Get you all riled up that no one will go near you without monetary incentive?"

Jensen flinches like Chad slapped him and Chad really kind of feels bad. Until Jensen punches him. Chad stumbles back a few steps, holding his aching jaw, and then reaches out to Jensen to pull him back in and apologize. Or maybe punch him back.

But Jensen just gives him a wounded look and pushes past the crowd, out into the backyard.

**

"Jensen, wait!"

Jared is running after his brother and he should be able to keep up because he's got way longer legs, but he's also kind of drunk. Not just from the alcohol but from Alexis giving him a fantastic blow job, which was more than worth all that time learning Physics. The fact that this happened after he caught Jessica and Danneel making out doesn't help. So his brain is kind of scrambled. 

"Jense!" Jared finally is able to grab his brother and spin him around.

"Let me go!" Jensen snarls.

It's not in his normally bitchy tone of voice either. He looks so hurt. Jared really, really feels bad.

"What's going on?" Jared frowns.

"Oh like you don't know," Jensen snaps, anger replacing hurt on his face.

"Dude."

"Mom's letting you date now, huh?" Jensen takes out his cell and shows Jared the picture, the one Jared sent to Mom so she'd have evidence of Jensen dating. "Wouldn't have anything to do with that, would it?"

Jared bites his lip. "If you just would've--"

"You always have to get your way, Jared." Jensen rubs a hand over his face. "No matter what the cost."

This time, Jared lets Jensen walk off. A few seconds later, he hears heels clicking on the pavement behind him. He turns to find Sandy staring up at him with big, worried eyes.

"What exactly did you do?" Jared asks her.

She bites her lip and toes the ground. "I may have paid Chad to take Jensen out."

"Oh, fuck," Jared swears and sits down heavily on the curb. 

"But I think Chad actually likes Jensen anyway," Sandy says with a hopeful note in her voice.

Jared sighs and runs a hand through his hair. That's when he catches Alexis making out with Milo against someone's car. Sandy apparently notices too because she drops down to sit next to him, never mind her very expensive, very hot dress.

"Like you really expected anything else," Sandy says as she nudges Jared a bit. "She's not exactly the happily ever after type."

"Are you?" Jared asks as he turns to look at her. She's all liquid eyes with a heartbreaking smile.

"I still have hope." She smiles a bit wider, one shoulder lifting in a shrug.

"Me too," Jared whispers before leaning in to kiss her.

**

Chad is sitting on the steps when Jensen finally makes it home because apparently getting punched in the face wasn't enough for the asshole. Jensen stalks up to him and grabs him by the collar, hauling him to his feet and slamming him against the porch railing.

"I'll throw you down the damn steps myself if you don't leave right now," Jensen snarls.

He's trying to avoid thinking about how good Chad feels against him, how easy it would be to lean in and kiss him. Because it's not like Chad really likes him or anything. All just a damned game on behalf of his selfish little brother.

"You never asked what I did with the money," Chad murmurs, his eyes never leaving Jensen's.

"I don't fucking care." 

Jensen shoves Chad away and turns toward the door. Only a couple more weeks until graduation and then he can forget about this shit completely.

"I gave it to a woman in India, Deepa. She takes in orphaned girls," Chad answers his own question.

"That's really nice," Jensen mutters without turning around.

"But I shouldn't have hurt you." Chad comes up behind Jensen and wraps his arms around him. "I never thought you'd fall for any of my shit, actually."

"I didn't," Jensen automatically protests. 

"You did." Chad kisses just below his left ear. "But that's okay because I kinda fell for you anyway."

Jensen spins around and raises an eyebrow. "You're totally saying that just to get laid, aren't you?"

"Maybe, but I could also be telling the truth," Chad grins. "Guess the only way you'll find out is if you let me in."

"Why would I do that?" Jensen frowns.

"Well, someone punched me at this party and he was really hot, if you're into that angry emo-boy kind of thing, and made me realize that I'd be a complete and total idiot if I didn't go begging for his forgiveness and it would be kind of embarrassing if I did it on his front lawn."

It's completely insane that Jensen finds this charming, but he does. He really fucking does. So he unlocks the door and lets Chad inside. They settle down together on the couch and Jensen tries not to think about waking up in Chad's arms.

"You were saying something about begging?" Jensen prompts.

"I was saying that I'm sorry," Chad says softly. "For all of it."

Jensen bites his lip and looks at Chad out of the corner of his eye. "You're totally paying for like our next twenty dates, you know that right?"

Chad blinks like what Jensen said was in a foreign language before he breaks out into a grin. "Does this mean we're moving on to the kissing and making up portion of the evening?"

Really, no one could possibly blame Jensen for hitting Chad this time, even if it's just with a pillow.

**

Epilogue 

"Remember, always use condoms. I know you're probably going to have sex anyway, just please don't let it result in a child. Or a disease of some sort."

The last is directed at Jensen and he rolls his eyes, not even bothering to hide it from his mom who just hands him a condom and then pats his head. This is moving into slightly disturbing but Jensen puts the condom in his wallet anyway.

"Thanks, Mom," Jared says, eyeing the condom in his palm warily before putting it away.

He and Jared aren't exactly getting along yet, but Jensen can sympathize with the massive embarrassment of having your mom pass out condoms like candy in front of your date. 

"Umm, ready to go?" Sandy asks from the couch. She looks horribly embarrassed; whether from the safe sex speech or being in the same room as Jensen, it's hard to say.

Jensen takes her place on the couch while his mom proceeds to snap hundreds of probably blurry photos of Sandy and Jared. Chad is still nowhere to be seen but that's not surprising because despite the apology and the totally awesome blow jobs, he's still really a douche. 

But just as his mom starts to give him pitying looks, the door bell rings and Jensen races to get to it first. His whole plan had been to rush out the door and avoid awkward photos but seeing Chad in a linen suit looking all rumpled and sexy has kind of ruined that. So his mom manages to get a couple of shots in before Chad sweeps him off the porch and into the waiting car. 

"So, I'm thinking we should skip the dance and go straight to the hotel," Jensen finds himself saying as Chad pulls away from the curb.

"I'm thinking that you're the best boyfriend ever," Chad grins and almost hits a parked car. 

"I'm thinking you should watch the road," Jensen mocks. 

"I'm thinking I wasn't kidding when I said I love you," Chad murmurs as he glances at Jensen out of the corner of his eye.

Jensen kind of melts into the seat at that and murmurs back, "Yeah, so maybe I love you too."

"Just maybe?" Chad pouts.

"Well," Jensen pauses to run his fingers up the inseam of Chad's pants. "Depends on how fast you can get us to the hotel."

Chad slams his foot down on the gas and Jensen lets himself laugh, really laugh, for the first time in ages. So maybe he does date douche bags and maybe even likes it. A lot.


End file.
